Different
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Am I Enough? This story picks up right after the episode Charade 9.18 and continues through the S9 finale. Now that the reveal is out of the way, Clois will have a lot to work out. This is my speculation about that! Clois Forever!
1. Am I Enough?

Summary: Lois and Clark try to answer one question in their own special way.

A/N: This story takes place immediately after Charade. It is a bit spoilery. You should watch that episode so you know what's going on here. I hope you like it.

**~~**

_Different_

Lois didn't know how to answer him. She stared at his face and a part of her wanted to say 'yes' he was enough, but then she thought of the Blur and how much she was going to miss him, and she couldn't say what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry, Clark, I can't not right now." She ran past him staring for a moment at the beautiful lights and what this night could have meant for them, but she didn't stop until she arrived at her apartment. She took off her coat, lay down on the bed exhausted emotionally and physically. She couldn't think about Clark or the Blur. It was strange, but her mind refused to separate them. Soon she was asleep.

Clark followed her and stood outside her apartment wanting so badly to go to her. Instead, he twirled into the Blur outfit and drifted inside the window of her apartment. It was dark and he didn't make a sound. He stood there watching her for a moment.

Lois was in the middle of a dream, a dream where the Blur was holding her and they were flying above the clouds. She tried to focus on his face but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Her mind and heart accepted it knowing deep inside that it was better this way. She could feel the wind in her hair as they floated high above the city. The feeling was indescribable. She never wanted it to end, but soon enough she found herself on solid ground as he stood before her. He backed away from her. "Don't go," she said aloud. "Please, don't go," she whimpered.

"Lois?" Clark said trying to awaken her. Clark heard her pleads and he suspected she was dreaming of the Blur. He decided to awaken her as Clark. He touched her shoulder.

Lois came awake with the start. "Clark?"

"You were dreaming, Lois," Clark said. "I was hoping we could talk some more. Was it a bad dream?" He asked hoping she would open up to him.

Lois didn't feel right talking to Clark about the Blur, not anymore. She got out of bed feeling awkward with him there in her apartment unannounced again. "You really need to stop popping in here, Clark. It's not right," she said not looking at him.

Clark sighed. "I'm sorry, Lois, but when you ran off, I was worried about you. Are you alright?" he asked concerned about her.

"I'm fine and I'm tired. You should leave," Lois said going to the door and opening it. It was clear she wanted him to leave. She knew she was hurting him and herself but she couldn't seem to stop.

"Lois, please, I won't stay long. I hate this … distance between us," Clark said.

"You should have thought about that before you stole my cell phone. It was you, wasn't it?" Lois said hoping he would deny it. She hated thinking Clark would do such a thing.

He hung his head for answer. "I'm sorry, Lois, but …" He began.

"Don't apologize, Clark. I know why you did it," Lois said understanding him maybe for the first time.

"You do?" Clark asked wondering if she could read his mind.

"Yes, I do," Lois said and sighed. "Clark, you were jealous of the Blur. I could see it in your face. It's as simple as that and jealousy is a powerful emotion," she said looking him in the eye.

"I can't deny that a part of me was jealous, but the bigger part was worried about you and the things you were getting involved in and I know you, remember? I know how your mind works. You think you're invincible, Lois, but you're not," Clark said coming closer.

Lois watched him come closer from underneath her lashes admiring him, and there it was that feeling she would always get when she was near him, like she couldn't breathe. _It is different with Clark, so very different._

Clark knew that look and felt encouraged. "Have you thought anymore about what I asked you?"

"Clark, please, I …" She began looking down, but then he was right there in front of her. She felt compelled and looked up into his face.

"Tell me you don't feel it," Clark said taking her hand.

Her heart was beating so fast, she didn't think she could speak. "I can't," she managed to say.

Clark leaned down just a little. Lois closed her eyes, and then he was kissing her. He pulled her tight against him, slanting his mouth against hers. She kissed him back. Lois was thinking, _this is where I belong, right here._

Clark was thinking about the past twenty-four hours and how strong and brave she had been. _She was willing to risk her life again to protect my secret. I should be at her feet begging her for forgiveness. One day I will, but now, all I want is her right here in my arms._ His mouth wandered down her throat, as he pulled her blouse aside kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Oh, Clark, I want you," Lois said thrilled by his actions.

"I want you too," Clark said and then he picked her up and took her to bed. He'd wanted to make love to her for so long and now with her beside him ready and willing, it was his sweetest fantasy come true. He gathered her close in his arms, but he had to ask her. "Are you sure?"

She stared at her love and then the words slipped out. "Love me, Clark," Lois said not realizing she had uttered that word unspoken between them until now. She pulled his head down kissing him with all the love that was in her heart, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth.

Clark pulled back after a moment and stared at her as her words slowly came into his mind. "Lois … I do love you, so very much."

Lois's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too," she managed to say and smiled through her tears.

Clark was so thrilled and excited, as he pulled her close kissing her with all the love he felt for her. _No more holding back. No more. It was time, way past time for them to show their feelings. I can't hold it in anymore. She needs me and I need her._ All too soon, they were naked in each other's arms, kissing and caressing each other. There was one more question he had to ask. "Lois, do you have any contraception?" Clark whispered embarrassed.

"I'm on the pill, Clark," she smiled at his expression. "You know I want this. I was ready at the lodge remember?"

"I was too," Clark smiled also remembering. His expression became serious as he lowered his mouth to hers once again, this time kissing her with an intensity that he'd withheld up until this moment. Lois felt desire course through her veins and marveled at the effect his kisses had on her. _There's no doubt in my mind that Clark is the best kisser in the world_, but then they were both breathless. Clark's kisses became even more intense and he wandered down her throat to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around and around pulling and sucking to his heart's content.

Lois arched her back feeling each pull of his lips clear to her center. "Oh Clark, that feels so good, don't stop," she begged.

"I have no intention of stopping," he said between kisses. "Does that feel good?" Clark asked thrilled with her response.

"Clark!" His name was a plea on her lips.

He lifted his head to admire the picture she made. He'd dreamed of this moment. Her breasts were flushed and wet from his ministrations, her beautiful head was thrown back on the pillow, and her eyes were shut in anticipation of his next move. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered, as his warm mouth continued down her body. She parted her thighs in invitation to him. Lois gasped when he touched her. Clark inhaled her scent, feeling his cock twitch in response.

Lois was going to scream if he didn't give it to her. _I've waited so long_. "Clark, please," she panted. She felt him settle between her legs. She grabbed his head between her palms and kissed him fisting her hands in his hair clutching him closer. She lifted her arms and legs around him pulling him closer.

Clark couldn't wait any longer. He could hardly hear over the blood pounding in his ears. He'd never been so turned on. His hand smoothly stroked down her flat belly slipping a finger inside her heat. Lois whimpered again. She was slick and ready for him. Clark slowly entered her warm sheath holding still for a moment as her heat closed around his cock. He moved slowly at first getting her accustomed to them being together like this. She picked up his rhythm quickly and began to move. Soon they were riding that crest to the stars. He pushed harder and faster and then he could feel her muscles tense as she cried out her climax pulsing through her. He pulled her tighter against him and his climax crashed over him, as they both sighed with bliss. He held her tightly to him for a few moments until they both were able to breathe easier. As he began to slowly leave her body, Lois stopped him.

"Don't move … don't let go," she whispered pulling him closer.

"Lois, I'm too heavy for you, just …" Clark said but he liked it.

Lois stopped him with a kiss. Clark kissed her back. He found himself hardening again.

"Oh, yes," Lois said feeling him coming to life again.

"You asked for it," Clark smiled and kissed her sweet mouth and the next thing he knew it was morning and Lois was asleep curled up next to him exhausted.

Clark lay there watching her, wondering how he was going to keep his promise to look out for her and not call her again. He had hurt her enough, but he knew how she felt now. He suddenly realized she never answered his question from last night. _Now what do I do!?_ He didn't dwell on it too long as Lois sighed against his chest and murmured his name.

_Everything is different now. So very different!_

The end!

##

A/N: It's been almost four months since I've written in this verse. I do miss it. Welcome back, my lovely SV Clois Muse! Stay around now, will ya?! I hope you liked it. Reviews are love!!


	2. It's Complicated

A/N: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark try to continue their conversation from the night before, but other things get in the way. No beta this week; I'm flying solo on this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!! Read on! :D

Chapter 2: It's Complicated

_Previously:_

Clark lay there watching her, wondering how he was going to keep his promise to look out for her and not call her again. He had hurt her enough, but he knew how she felt now. He suddenly realized she never answered his question from last night. _Now what do I do!?_ He didn't dwell on it too long as Lois sighed against his chest and murmured his name.

_Everything is different now. So very different!_

~o~o~

_Lois's apartment, early morning:_

Lois slowly awakened to birds chirping and the sun filtering through the windows, but there was another sound coming to her ears that she also recognized. It was the shower running, but she wasn't in it. _Who … Clark?!_ Then all the images and feelings from last night came into her mind and her heart. _We actually made love_. She cuddled Clark's pillow inhaling that clean masculine scent she could definitely become accustomed to. Smiling from ear to ear, she suddenly got a thought. She left the bed and slowly opened the bathroom door.

Clark was enjoying the warm water as it cooled his heated skin. He hummed a little tune and thought about last night. _We actually made love._

"Well, hello, there," Lois said provocatively as she pulled the shower curtain aside. Clark nearly jumped out of his skin. "Lois!"

"Can I join you?" Lois didn't wait for an answer as she entered the shower and began kissing his back and running her hands over his smooth shoulders and arms, down to his hard buttocks and smooth thighs. "Can I tell you something, Clark?"

"Uh huh," Clark mumbled trying to think.

"Ever since I saw you that first day in that corn field and again in the shower, I've had these fantasies about doing this with you, but nothing compares to this." _He was magnificent._ She was getting so turned on just by touching him. _There isn't an ounce of flab anywhere. Damn, I'm a lucky woman._

Clark closed his eyes remembering that day. He leaned his head back, enjoying the warm water flowing down his skin and Lois touching him in all right places. He put his head under the spray trying to cool off. It wasn't helping.

Lois began to realize Clark was getting just as excited. Her hands had a mind of their own as they roamed over his flat stomach and she touched him and he was very hard. "Clark?" He was wonderfully erect. She was so thrilled and excited.

Clark turned around, took her hand and placed it over his pulsing erection. "See what you do to me?"

"I see alright," Lois said not taking her eyes off of him. She had to taste him. She smoothed her hands cross the hard planes of his chest, admiring his firmly muscled frame. She kissed a path down his torso, finally reaching her goal. Looking up his body, she locked eyes with him. She licked the head of his erection then took him in as far as she could.

"Oh, god, baby," Clark managed to say as he closed his eyes for a moment. Her mouth was so incredibly hot, even with the warm water flowing around them. He knew he wouldn't last long at this rate and he wanted to be inside her again. Clark raised her up and Lois put her hands around his shoulders as he pushed her up against the shower wall. Lois gasped when his thickness filled her again, the pleasure indescribable. Swept along in his passion, she could feel herself coming, as she moaned against his throat, and it felt as if she might actually swoon. "You like that, do you? So do I," he whispered and then he gasped against her neck as his climax shuddered through his body, trembling as the warm flood of his semen filled her.

He held her close for a few moments not leaving her body. He stroked her hair out of her eyes and smiled. "That was amazing, Lois."

"Humm, yes it was," Lois said barely able to think.

He left her body, picked her up, and grabbed a towel as they both dried each other off. Sure enough one thing led to another. Later, as they went back to bed for another lovemaking session, they lay there cuddling close wanting to talk, but not knowing how to begin.

Clark held her close, stroking her hair. "We could stay in bed all day if we want. We don't have jobs to go to," he said hoping she would talk to him.

"Don't remind me. Do you have any ideas how we're going to get our jobs back?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that. We need to pound the beat like we use to, get more involved with the city and what's happening out there. Isn't that what the editor said?"

She sat up on her elbow to look at him. "Humm, I think you may have something there, Clark. We've both been wrapped up in … umm … other things that our jobs weren't top priority," Lois said laying her head on his chest trying to hide her face.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed to himself, knowing this conversation would he hard for both of them, but it couldn't be avoided. He turned to face her, lifted her chin, and put on a brave face. "Lois, we should talk about those 'other things,' he started.

Lois sighed. "You mean the Blur, don't you? Clark, I told you, it's over. He won't be calling me again." She looked at him and she could see how worried he was about her and her feelings for the Blur.

"You would tell me if he called you again, wouldn't you? I want that trust we've always had, Lois. I don't want to loose that. You mean far too much to me," Clark said pulling her back into his arms.

Lois held him tight and tried to reassure him, as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Clark, we've both done things we're not proud of, but I do trust you. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Clark said and smiled.

"I feel the same way," Lois smiled back. "So, what's your plan for getting our jobs back?

"I have a few ideas," Clark said, but he still hadn't asked that all important question again. "Lois, there is one more thing I wanted to say …" he began, but his cell phone rang just then. He checked the number. "Mom? Hey, where are you? Are you in town? You are? That's great. I'll meet you at the airport in half an hour. Bye, Mom," he said and hung up.

"Martha is coming home? Oh, Clark, that's wonderful. I can't wait to see her," Lois said. "Clark, should we say anything about … you know … this?" Lois asked indicating the bed.

_Good lord, no!_ Clark thought, but he said, "How do feel about keeping it a secret just for a little while? Just between us? I think it would be fun," he said hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. No such luck.

"Now, Clark, I thought we had decided to stop all of that," Lois said quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Lois, it's just too personal a topic to discuss with my mother. You understand, besides we should, you know, get use to this."

"I know, let's compromise. We could tell her we're in love," she said and smiled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If we tell her that, she'll assume that we … you know," he said trying again.

"Clark, you're an adult and so am I," Lois said trying to understand his reasoning.

He sighed knowing Lois wasn't going to let it go. "Alright, we can tell her we're in love," Clark said giving in, knowing his mother was going to have his head for it.

"And I'll be the one to tell her, Clark, woman to woman? Martha and I go way back, you know," Lois said smiling at Clark's expression at that statement.

Clark shook his head fearing the worst. "I'll go get dressed now. Meet us at the farm in about an hour?" After getting dressed, he came back to the bed and leaned down and kissed her lips. Lois put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They both didn't seem to want to stop.

He had to pull her arms from around his neck to leave. "Mom's waiting for me, honey."

"Honey? Humm, I like that the sound of that," Lois said and kissed him again.

Clark had to force himself to leave. She made a beautiful picture, with her hair mussed and her lips swollen from his kisses. _I could definitely get use to this._ "Bye, Lois," he said and left.

"Bye, Clark," Lois said and smiled at his retreating back.

Someone was watching Lois's apartment. As soon as Clark left, someone dialed Lois's cell phone. She grabbed her purse from the table. Her mouth dropped open. She recognized the number. _Should I answer it?_

~o~o~

Martha Kent missed her home in Smallville. Talks on the phone just weren't good enough for her anymore. Clark's voice these past several months had her worried about him. Was he eating right? Was he getting enough sleep? I know my son. She was at curbside when the familiar red pick-up pulled up to the curb.

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed as she held up her arms.

Clark pulled her close. He'd missed her so much. "Mom, you're home," he said getting emotional.

When they both pulled back, both their eyes were bright.

Martha touched his cheek. "How are you, Clark?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Come on, let's get you home," Clark said and grabbed her bags. He looked up and there standing behind his mother was a face he would not soon forget. "Mr. White?"

"Hello, Clark. It's good to see you again," Perry said and held out his hand.

Clark shook his hand. "It's good to see too, Mr. White. You're visiting Smallville again?"

Martha took Mr. White's arm. "Clark, Perry and I are friends," she said her meaning clear.

"Oh, I see," Clark said as thoughts of his father came into his mind.

Perry was expecting this reaction. He knew how close Clark and his father were before he had died. "I'll be at the hotel in town, but I'd like to come visit your Mother and you, if that's ok?"

Clark looked between them. He couldn't possibly deny his mother any happiness. She deserved that and more. "Of course, I'll look forward to it, Mr. White."

"Thank you, Clark. Would you mind dropping me in town? I'll get a rental car and meet you at the farm later. I'll let you and your mother get caught up on all the news."

"Speaking of news, Clark, Perry is in town to apply for the editor position at the Planet," Martha said.

"Really? Good luck, Mr. White," Clark said meaning it.

"Thanks, Clark," Perry said. "I'm up to speed on the turnover at that position, and I know my way around the newspaper world. I have a few things to say about that."

Clark listened and he was thinking about Lois. _I wonder._

"Clark, are you ready to go? What were you thinking just then?"

"Oh nothing," he said as he thought about telling his mother that he and Lois are unemployed. "Let me get those bags for you, Mr. White."

"Thanks, Clark," Perry said.

~o~o~

Lois stared at the ringing phone, wanting to answer it, but she couldn't do it. But before she could decide whether to answer the phone or not, the call went to voice mail. She was relieved, but then she dialed her voicemail. She listened, but it was dead air and a weird noise in the background. _Now why would he call me like that? He said he wouldn't call me again. I don't understand what's going on. Should I tell Clark what happened?_

She closed the phone and put it back in her purse, but then thought better of it. She deleted the message.

TBC!

A/N: Oh, Lois, what we going to do with her?! Tell me what you think? Should Lois tell Clark about the call? I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Follow Your Heart

A/N: In this next chapter, Clark and Martha come to a decision, Lois comes clean, and Clark prepares for the worst. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 3: Follow Your Heart

_Previously:_

Lois stared at the ringing phone, wanting to answer it, but she couldn't do it. But before she could decide whether to answer the phone or not, the call went to voice mail. She was relieved, but then she dialed her voicemail. She listened, but it was dead air and noise in the background. _Now why would he call me like that? He said he wouldn't call me again. I don't understand what's going on. Should I tell Clark what happened?_

She closed the phone and put it back in her purse, but then thought better of it. She deleted the message.

~o~o~

_The Kent Farm:_

Clark watched his mother go from room to room not saying a word. He couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind. When she turned back to face him, she had tears in her eyes. "Mom, what is it?"

Martha felt silly getting emotional, but this place had so many memories for her and they all were converging in her mind all at once. She pulled herself together knowing it was going to be hard for Clark to accept her decision, but it was time. "Are you hungry, Clark? You look thin. Have you been eating like you should?" Martha asked trying to delay the inevitable.

Clark smiled seeing right through her. "No, I'm not hungry," he replied. "Come on, let's go for a walk and you can tell me what's on your mind." He thought it best they leave the house for a while. He had to admit that being in the house brought back memories for him too. It was probably why he didn't spend that much time there.

"Alright, let's go," Martha replied and smiled at her son.

As they walked out past the old fence toward the front of the property, Martha turned and looked back at the house, the barn, the beautiful pasture, everything that would always hold a piece of her heart, but it was time to move on. She turned to face her son. "Clark, I don't know how to say this, but … I think it's time we sell the farm."

"Sell the farm, but it's my home, our home," Clark couldn't believe she would do such a thing.

"No, son, it's not. You can't fool me, you know. I've seen the dust and the neglect. Your heart isn't in it anymore. It's in Metropolis now, isn't it? And you know I'm not just talking about your job or even your other job. I'm talking about this," Martha said and placed her hand over his heart. "There's someone who's more important to you than this place or anything or anyone else. Am I right?" Martha asked knowing the answer.

Clark took a deep breath knowing that what she was saying was true. He looked around the farm and he finally admitted it. His home wasn't here anymore, it was wherever Lois was. There really was nothing or no one more important to him than Lois. He held his mother's hand over his heart. "I can't lie to you, Mom. Lois is …" He stopped not knowing how to continue.

"I know, son, you don't have to say anymore," Martha said and went into his arms holding him close for a moment. "I know it will be hard for both of us to let this place go, but we'll find a family who will love it and take care of it just as we've done."

"I know," Clark said. He looked up and saw a familiar red car coming up the drive. It was Lois.

"Mom, Lois wants to tell you about us, so just let her do it, and try not to let on," he said and smiled as he knew his Mother would understand.

Martha laughed remembering Lois's phone call from a few weeks ago. "I can't wait to hear what she has to say."

~o~o~

Lois was nervous and jittery about seeing Clark and Martha again but for different reasons. She was thrilled to see Martha again, but seeing Clark again after last night, she wasn't so sure how to act around him now. _You wouldn't be a nervous wreck if you would just tell Clark about the phone call. The Blur said if anyone calls again, they were an imposter. Just tell him the truth. You remember what happened before, don't you? I hate when we're at odds about anything. It makes us both crazy. If it's one thing I've learned from our 'secrets' debacle, we can't do it. Clark wasn't brought up that way and me, well, I need to do better_. She saw them then, waving at her. She pulled up in front of the house and ran to greet them halfway up the drive.

"Martha!" Lois exclaimed so happy to see her. She really was her Mother. That's how Lois saw her, always welcoming, always understanding and always ready to listen. She enveloped Martha in a warm hug feeling as if she had come home. They both pulled back, both embarrassed to have tears in their eyes.

"Lois, honey, how are you? You look wonderful," Martha said touching her cheek and she did look wonderful and different somehow. She glanced at Clark who was standing just behind Lois and Martha knew somehow. She just knew.

"So do you, Martha. Let me look at you," Lois said. "Martha?" She raised her hand toward her hair.

Martha took her hand. "It all happens to all of us, honey. One day," she began.

"Not me, no way," Lois said perishing the thought.

Martha laughed. "Come on, let's all go inside. We have a lot to catch up on," she said leading the way.

Lois and Clark silently spoke to each other from behind her. "Did you tell her?" She silently asked with her eyes.

Clark nodded "no," he hadn't.

Lois was relieved but then the nerves came back with a vengeance. She took a deep breath and hoped she didn't lose her nerve altogether.

~o~o~

Once they were in the house sitting in the living room enjoying some ice tea, Lois's nerves started in on her again and she couldn't understand why. She'd always felt so close to Martha, but now, everything was different. _I'll say it's different. You're sleeping with her son_. Lois groaned to herself.

Clark could see Lois was starting to lose it, so he decided to jump in and smooth the way for her by leaving them alone for a little while. "Mom, we really are short on supplies around here. I could head into town and pick up a few things for you."

Martha immediately knew what Clark was doing. "That's a great idea, Clark, thank you. Here, I made a list of things I'll need for dinner tonight," Martha said grateful for her son's insight into his girlfriend's feelings.

"I'll be back in a little while. Bye, Lois," he said and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Bye, Clark," Lois said and smiled back.

"Bye, Mom," Clark said heading to the door.

"Bye, son," Martha said smiling. Once Clark was gone, she turned to Lois. "So, are you ready to talk now, Lois? I'm ready to listen," she encouraged her.

Lois began to fidget then she got up and began to pace. "Martha, please understand, Clark and I have been friends for so long, but it just happened. We were both going along, no problems, you know, working together and then we both realized that we were more than friends and one day, we couldn't ignore our feelings anymore. Clark and I are … ummm … we're …" she tried to explain.

"In love?" Martha said smiling helping her along.

"Yes, we are," Lois said, and couldn't help returning her smile. "And you're not upset about it? I know I'm not the kind of girl you would have chosen for your son," she said as those feelings of being unworthy of someone like Clark coming to the surface.

Martha went to her then, took her hands in hers and brought her to the sofa. "Oh, Lois, you are the girl any mother would choose for their son." She lifted her chin. "You know as well as I that the heart wants what it wants. I've never seen my son so happy. You make him happy, Lois and you keep him on his toes. He needs that now more than ever," Martha said hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Clark can take care of himself," Lois said confused by Martha's words. "Is he in some kind of trouble? You can tell me, Martha," she asked concerned about him.

The phone rang just then. "I'll get that," Martha said grateful for the interruption. "Hello, Kent residence. Hi, Perry, yes, of course, you're still invited. Yes, I'll see you at 7:00. I miss you too, bye," Martha said and hung up.

Lois's ears perked up at that last remark. "Martha, is there something _you_ want to talk about?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

~o~o~

After picking up a few supplies and making a few rescues, Clark headed to Watchtower to catch up with the gang. Oliver was on the mend, Chloe was getting the Watchtower back on line, and he needed to talk to them about how to handle Zod and his followers. He sighed, thinking about the past week. _Everything was a mess, which was an understatement. Zod was on a murdering rampage and I'm the only one who can stop him, but how?_

"Hey, Clark," Chloe greeted her friend and went back to work on fixing the security flaws in the system.

"Hey, Chloe. Have you seen Oliver today? How is he?" Clark wanted to know.

"He's better. He should be out of the hospital in a day or two," Chloe replied.

"I need him, Chloe, as well as any members of the League you can find. We need everyone we can get our hands on as soon as possible," Clark said.

That got Chloe's attention, as she sensed Clark's serious mood and turned to face him. "Tell me what happened, Clark," she demanded.

Clark began to pace thinking about what Zod had done. "He's mad with power, Chloe. Zod wants all humans dead. He killed Faora and blames the humans for it, although he was the one who killed her. She was pregnant, Chloe. Zod killed his own child."

"Oh, my god, but how can we stop him? I can reach the Justice members, of course, but we're going to need the Society members too," Chloe suggested.

"I agree, we need everyone, Chloe," he said and sighed as he began to pace again running his hands through his hair. "Everything is changing. None of this was supposed to happen. I thought I could have a family, people like me. I had hoped …" he sighed. "Now I know how wrong I was, so very wrong about everything," he said sighing again.

"Clark, we can do this. Come on, we don't have time to wallow in regret," Chloe said and punched in the computer all the names of the Justice League and Justice Society members. All the biographies came up onto the monitor but only a handful were actually available. She then opened all communication and visual access codes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know this is short notice, but we have a crisis on our hands. There are few things you should know about Zod," he said getting right to the point.

TBC!

A/N: Now that the finale has aired (it was amazing, btw), I'm going to revamp the rest of my story from this point onward. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!


	4. The Three of Us

A/N: In this next chapter, Martha and Lois have a heart-to-heart, Lois and Clark try, without success, to get the Blur out of their lives, and Perry and Lois come to a startling realization. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 4: The Three of Us

_Previously:_

"Clark, we can do this. Come on, we don't have time to wallow in regret," Chloe said and punched in the computer all the names of the Justice League and Justice Society members. All the biographies came up onto the monitor, but only a handful were actually available. She then opened all communication and visual access codes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know this is short notice, we have a crisis on our hands. There are few things you should know about Zod," he said getting right to the point.

~o~o~

After getting off the phone with Perry, Martha side-stepped Lois' question, but informed her that Perry would be coming to dinner, and he wanted both her and Clark there.

"Perry White is coming to dinner?" Lois asked excited to hear the news and couldn't help noticing Martha's blush. "So, you two are close?" She asked happy for her.

"Yes, we are, he's in town interviewing for the editor position at the Planet," Martha said.

"Really?" Lois's mind was thinking of ways to get their jobs back. "I'll be here and I'm sure Clark will be too," Lois said hoping that Perry would get the job. "So, tell me, Martha, where did you two meet?"

Martha knew Lois wasn't going to let it go. "We met years ago as friends here in Smallville."

"Oh, I see, and he looked you up again in Washington?" Lois's reporter instincts kicked in.

"Yes, he interviewed me for an article he was doing about women in Congress, and we hit it off. He really is an incredible newspaper reporter, Lois. He's been doing it for a long time. He went through a rough patch a while back but he got his life back on track."

"Did you have anything to do with that, Martha?" Lois couldn't seem to stop herself. She loved love stories.

"No, not really, but he's a very strong person, strong-willed, upstanding, wanting to see the truth, and wanting to help people. Now that I think about it, he's a lot like you and Clark. If he gets the job, you, Perry and Clark would make an incredible team."

Lois hung her head wanting to tell her what happened, but ashamed.

"Lois, what is it? Tell me," Martha encouraged her.

"I know Clark wanted to tell you about this himself, but Clark and I were fired yesterday," Lois said and hung her head again.

"Fired?" Martha was shocked. "But how did this happen?"

Clark heard that last part as he came into the house with his arms full of groceries.

"Clark, why don't you tell me what happened?" Martha encouraged his son.

"I'm sorry, Martha, none of this is Clark's fault. It's mine. I'm always getting into trouble for that all important story, so please don't blame him."

"No, Lois, it was me. You see, Mom …" Clark began trying to explain.

Leave it to them to stand up for each other. Martha held up her hands. "No, don't say another word. What matters now is how are you going to get your jobs back?"

Lois and Clark spoke at the same time. "Beats me."

Martha stared between the two of them. _Talk about two peas in a pod_.

~o~o~

_Dinner time at the Kent Farm:_

Clark, Martha, and Perry were all waiting for Lois to arrive. She was only a few minutes late. Clark heard the car coming and went out to meet her. They hadn't had a chance to be alone or to talk since that morning. As soon as he saw her get out of the car, he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood there staring at her. She was so lovely. _This happens every time I'm near her_. He forced his feet to move. Feeling tongue-tied, he managed to speak. "Hi," he said feeling strange.

Lois sensed the awkwardness between them, but she wasn't surprised by it. It's not the same between them, but she knew they could get past this awkward stage. It would take time. "Hi, yourself," she said and smiled.

Clark immediately relaxed. He couldn't help himself. Feeling bold, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Lois responded immediately. Clark pulled back knowing they couldn't start anything now. "Why did you wear that dress Lois? I won't be able to have a coherent conversation thinking about wanting to rip it off."

Lois smiled liking that reaction very much. "Oh, you like it?" She left his arms and twirled for his inspection. It was blue this time, not too low cut, but just enough to tease his senses with what lay underneath.

"Yeah, I do." Shaking his head for a moment, trying to get some control. He took her hand and headed to the house.

"Clark, wait, before we go in, I have something to tell you," Lois said and steeled herself for his reaction. "The Blur called me right after you left my apartment this morning. He must have been watching us."

Clark closed his eyes, his jaw worked. Lois would think it was jealousy, but it was far worse than that. _If Zod were standing here in front of me right now, I would lose it._

Lois touched his arm. "Please say something," she asked worried about what he would do.

He opened his eyes and stared at her concerned face. _None of this was her fault. It's mine, all mine. _He smoothed her hair away from her face and touched her cheek. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you told me about it. Thank you, Lois," Clark said trying to bring up a smile.

Lois could see how hard it was for him to accept what happened. She wanted to reassure him of her faith and commitment. "Clark, I think I'm ready to answer your question now."

Clark couldn't let her choose. It wasn't right. He touched her lips stopping her from speaking. "There's no need to answer that question, Lois. I know how you feel about me and about us. Come on, let's eat. Are you hungry? Mom has really outdone herself this time," he said and smiled.

Lois was truly relieved and very happy. "I'm starved," she said and squeezed his hand.

~o~o~

Just when Lois and Clark were accepting the fact that the Blur was no longer a part of their lives, Perry couldn't stop talking about him.

"I've read all your articles about the Blur, Lois, and every time your articles are published, readership spikes through the roof. It's amazing the difference in circulation," Perry said wondering why his talk of the Blur was bringing looks and glances from around the table. "Am I missing something?" He asked confused by the strange vibes he was getting.

"Perry, Lois and Clark have something to tell you," Martha said.

"We're not employed at the Planet anymore, Mr. White," Lois said.

"Oh, I see, and please call me Perry. Well, I'm pretty confident I'll get the editor's job. I've been following the paper for years, and I know your value to the paper. Both of you, and if I'm hired, your jobs are secure."

"Perry, you can't promise them jobs, when you don't have a job yourself," Martha admonished him.

"Martha, I know what the paper has been through these past few years. They need me, and they need both of you, it's as simple as that," Perry said even more confident.

Lois and Clark stared at each other, held hands under the table, and smiled at this turn of events.

"Now, the first thing we do is to get you talking to the Blur, Lois. We need to know more about him. Where did he come from? Where did he get that costume? Did he make it himself? Does he have a girlfriend? What's his name? You know, stuff our readers want to know," Perry asked Lois and Clark as he chewed his food. "Martha, this food is to die for. Thank you for inviting me," Perry said unaware of any more uncomfortable silences appearing around the table.

Martha felt bad for both Lois and Clark, but what could she say now? She sent them an apology with her eyes.

Lois and Clark didn't know what to think about Perry and his plans for the Planet. After Perry had left and Martha had gone to bed, they were standing by her car waiting to say goodnight.

"Are you alright, honey?" Clark asked concerned about her.

Lois smiled at his endearment for her. It was so sweet. "I will be once you get in this car and come with me to my place."

Clark couldn't think of anything he wanted more, but he had to get to the Watchtower in a little while. Instead, he said "we should probably talk about that phone call," he said putting Lois on the defensive.

Lois sighed. "Clark, please don't think about him. I didn't answer the phone. I deleted the message. What else do you want me do?" She asked getting annoyed.

"But what if Perry gets that editor's job, then what?" Clark asked concerned that Lois would have to take the Blur's calls no matter what he said.

"I can't think about that right now." She tried to change the subject away from the Blur. "Are you sure I can't change your mind?" Lois asked coming closer.

"You know I want to, but with Mom here, I think I should stay here tonight," he said hating lying to her.

"I see, well, I'll see you tomorrow, good night, Clark," Lois ignored his attempt to kiss her, started the car and didn't look back as she drove away.

"Good night, Lois," Clark said wanting desperately to go after her. "Damnit!" He exclaimed running his hands through his hair, hating his double life more than ever, as he began to realize that this distance between them could get worst as long as she was in the dark about his true identity.

Martha was at the front door and heard part of their conversation. She went back up the stairs and quickly made a few quick phone calls.

~o~o~

On the drive back to her apartment, Lois began to wonder about her relationship with Clark. _What am I going to do with him? I'm beginning to wonder if sleeping together had been a bad idea. Clark seems way too preoccupied, even more so than usual. No, I have to stop thinking this way. Clark and I are meant to be together. I know we are. We just have to get our priorities in order. First, we get our jobs back, and then everything else will fall into place. It's like we're floundering, with no purpose and no direction._

As she was about to pull up to the Talon, she spotted Mr. White heading into the hotel. She quickly made a u-turn, exited the car, and called out to him. "Mr. White, do you have a minute to talk? I know it's late."

"Oh, good evening Lois. Sure, I have a few minutes. What's up?"

"Would you like some coffee? I'm buying," Lois asked smiling.

"Lead the way," Perry said curious as to what she wanted.

After ordering coffee and sitting down to drink, Lois had something to show him, hoping he would be able to help her. She decided to get right to the point. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but there are aliens among us, Mr. White. Here, take a look at this," she said and showed him the symbol of Rao.

She definitely got his attention. Perry also pulled out an almost exact copy of the same symbol.

They both smiled.

TBC!

##

A/N: These first four chapters were written before _Hostage_ aired, and my muse is still in her mode, but the next chapter will wrap up the S9 finale, and then we'll move on to the next phase of their relationship, which I cannot wait to write! I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love!


	5. Betrayal

A/N: This next chapter, which is my write-up of the S9 finale, but not all scenes though just the ones I thought were highlights of the episode. In this chapter, Martha reveals a secret, Lois and Clark say their awkward goodbyes, and Clark faces Zod and his followers. I enjoyed this episode so much that I wanted to write people's thoughts, just for the fun of it, and of course, it is pivotal to my story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 5: Betrayal

_Previously:_

After ordering coffee and sitting down to drink, Lois had something to show him, hoping he would be able to help her. She decided to get right to the point. "I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but there are aliens among us Mr. White. Here, take a look at this," she said and showed him the symbol of Rao.

She definitely got his attention. Perry also pulled out an almost exact copy of the same symbol.

They both smiled.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the farm:_

After watching Clark struggle in his relationship with Lois and everything else he was dealing with, Martha had decided to tell him the truth and to help him in any way that she could, but before she could even get to the bottom of the stairs, he had something to say to her.

"You heard?" Clark said as he approached her.

"Yes, Clark, I heard. I'm sorry things are … strained between you two. I know how much you care for each other."

"We do, but … it's complicated," he said and turned to go into the living room.

"Clark I have something to tell you," Martha said.

"You're the Red Queen?" Clark asked as he turned to face her.

"How did you find out?" Martha asked surprised.

"I realized the Red Queen was trying to protect me, and then I thought of you and you may want to ease up on the kryptonite," Clark replied.

Martha smiled. "I have something to show you, son," she said and showed him the Book of Rao.

"The Book of Rao? Where did you get this?"

"From Tess," Martha replied, then she began to pace. "I told myself the world needs Clark Kent even more than I do. The truth is I was afraid of loosing you," she said becoming emotional.

"You'll never loose me. I'll always be here for you," Clark said.

"You don't understand. The Book of Rao can be used to transport the Kandorians to another plain of existence."

"That may be the answer we need," Clark said relieved.

"Clark, if the Book of Rao is used to send the Kandorians away, all Kryptonians will be exiled from Earth … including you," Martha said as tears sprang into eyes.

Clark was stunned speechless. _I'd have to leave Earth too_? His mind couldn't fathom it as thoughts of never seeing Lois again swirled inside his brain.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, 2013:_

_Lois Lane exited her editor Perry White's office, editor in chief of the Planet with a purpose, but there were entirely too many distractions going on around her. A copyboy was holding up a giant flower display under her nose as he rambled on about her trip to Washington, Clark's need to know if she wanted pastrami or something else for lunch, but she had her mind on other things. The copyboy had no choice but to follow her. _

_As she entered the elevator and opened the current issue of the Daily Planet newspaper, a diamond sparkled on the third finger of her left hand, she then read the headline: "Lex Luthor Announces Run for the Presidency." Mumbling obscenities, Lois exited the elevator, now in a foul mood, snapped the paper closed and slammed it down on her desk, and noticed that Clark's glasses sat on his desk and his chair was swirling as if he had just left in a hurry._

_Suddenly, someone hollered that the news plane had lost power and was out of the control headed toward the Planet building. Lois immediately headed for the catwalk, as everyone else headed in the opposite direction trying to get away from the plane. She looked up at the sky and smiled, because there shadowing the Daily Planet globe was a man streaking across the sky in colors of red and blue grasping the plane and leading it away from the Planet. A strong voice spoke then: Your fate is utterly blinding. You will lead this generation as Hawkman once led ours._

Clark came awake with a start, stunned by the dream. As he stood up trying to get his bearings, he noticed a box and an envelope with his name written in script he recognized. The note inside read: _If you decide to stay, Mom._ He opened the box, and as he held it up, a reflection appeared in his eyes. It was the El symbol, not in black and silver, but red and gold sitting on a field of blue.

~o~o~

_The Watchtower, a few hours later:_

Clark entered the tower and he had heard everything that was being said and his plan for the Kandorians was not the same. He announced to his friends without ceremony that he knows what should be done. He had the Book of Rao that Zod and the Kandorians would be leaving the Earth forever peacefully without war, and that he would probably be going with them. He informed them that it was a war they couldn't win. Far too many people would die. He encouraged his friends to continue to protect Earth, but without him. They all agreed they would do just that.

Clark had also decided not to tell Lois he was leaving Earth. He thought it would be less painful that way for both of them.

_The Daily Planet, the next morning:_

After meeting with the Blur, Lois was more determined than ever to prove him wrong about Clark. She decided to do a little snooping at his computer, and there in a special folder marked the Blur was a picture of the one person she felt she could believe in …The Blur. He had told her the truth. Her heart froze still not believing it.

She had to have more proof, so she headed to the farm and searched Clark's belongings in the loft and to her dismay, she found a book of symbols and there toward the back of the book was the Rao symbol she recognized. She was stunned and she thought she could actually feel her heart breaking.

"Lois!" It was Clark and he was coming up the stairs to join her. She quickly closed the book, put it back in the chest and waited for him.

"Hey," Lois said and she could see he had something to say. "I was hoping we could talk."

Clark was so distracted by the speech in his head; he hadn't noticed her guilty expression. "Me too," he said. "I know things have been strained between us, but I wanted to tell you something, Lois. It's important." He slowly walked toward her. "My whole life has been full of relationships that have ended too soon. And when I went away last fall I... Lois, I felt so lost. When I came back to the bullpen, you were there waiting for me. You jumped out of your seat, you threw your arms around me, and the way your eyes sparkled when you smiled. I just... I knew. I just knew you were the one I always needed, and I needed you to know that," he said rambling on trying to make things right between them. He tried to read her reaction, but sensed she wanted to say something. "What is it?"

Lois was truly touched by his confession, but she had to tell him everything. "Perry White has offered me a job at the foreign desk in Kenya."

Clark was stunned. _She can't leave now._ He turned from her wondering what more he could say to her to make her change her mind. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, not now, when he probably wouldn't be seeing her again, maybe not ever. He stiffened his back and turned to face her. "That's great. Congratulations," he managed to say, as he felt has heart constrict with the pain.

"But I'm not sure I'm going," she said not believing for a moment he wanted her to go.

"Your career is so important to you. What would make you stay?" He asked hoping and praying he was enough for her … enough to stay with him.

"For you! I would stay for you. Clark, as important as my career is, you're more important. I would give up Africa to be with you, but … only if we stop keeping secrets from each other."

Clark swallowed as his eyes averted her face. "I don't know what you mean, Lois," he said hating having to lie to her again, especially now when they were finally opening up to each other.

"Yeah you do, Clark." He was silent. "Come on. I need you to be honest with me," Lois pleaded with him.

Clark wanted so badly to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. "The best thing for you is to leave," he said as his heart broke. He gave her a hug to hide his face. "Just know that wherever you are, I'll be watching over you," he said hoping to give her a clue.

Lois stared at his face trying to see the truth. "I'm sorry, I should go," she said and turned to leave so he wouldn't see her tears.

Clark watched her go. _Goodbye, Lois. I love you_.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, somewhere in downtown Metropolis:_

Clark left the Watchtower and went to the crow's nest to put the Book of Rao disk in the slot, but it was gone. It wasn't in his pocket. He realized Lois must have taken it.

Lois's heart was shattered into a million pieces, but she went to her meeting with the Blur to give him the Book of Rao. After listening to him go on and on about Clark, Lois was beginning to think he was right about him, but she still loved Clark, even though he had broken her heart. Then the Blur touched her shoulder and she touched him, and then she knew the truth. She turned to face him and told him she didn't have the book, but she had hid it in their special place.

The imposter realized Lois knew the truth about him, but he was in no mood for games, so he shoved her and she left the ground and flew toward the telephone booth. Clark arrived a moment later and punched Zod in the face and he flew into the sky. _How dare he put his hands on Lois_?

Lois tried to cover her head to protect herself, but then she felt strong arms around her, and then she knew nothing else. When she awoke, she was alone. She sat up, looked around trying to understand what had happened, hoping to see the real Blur and then she saw him.

He was standing in the shadows waiting for her. She approached him shyly. "Can you forgive me for believing he was you?" She asked coming closer hoping he would answer her, but of course, he never did. She held up the disk. "Please say something, anything," she pleaded softly. _Will he speak to me now, just this once_?

He touched her hand taking the disk from her, and then he pulled her close to him. Lois stumbled a bit as her eyes were closed. She was unprepared for his move, but he caught her easily. _Is he going to kiss me_? He kissed her trying to show her how he felt. She tried to think, but it as impossible. He coaxed a response from her and then when he turned her and kissed her so sweetly, as if they he had done it before, she knew who it was, who it had always been. _Her Smallville … his taste his smell … it was him_! When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Lois was a bit woozy from their kisses, but she knew the truth now. "Clark?" And then she smiled.

~o~o~

Clark returned to the crow's nest more determined than ever to finish this once and for all. Once Zod's followers knew the truth about him, they wouldn't follow him, not anymore. Clark watched Zod and the Kandorians fly through the air and land before him. He couldn't help but be impressed by them. They were something to see, but they didn't belong here.

After listening to Zod and Clark bark at each other trying to gain the upper hand with them, the Kandorians heard the one thing Zod couldn't deny. Zod was furious with him for bringing that up now. He slammed Clark against the wall and growled in his ear. "Faora was a traitor. Do you think I wanted to kill my own child?"

The Kandorians heard every word and knew the truth. Their leader was a cold bloodied murderer. He had killed Faora and his child. The Kandorians all turned against Zod. Kal-El knew what was best for them. Krypton would live again. "Kal-El, take us home."

Clark inserted the Book of Rao and the Kandorians all disappeared into the sky one by one, but just as Clark was about to descend into the sky with the others, it started to rain and yellow glow was no more. He wondered what had happened. Zod had pulled out a blue kryptonite knife which had been hidden from him. He removed its cover and showed it to Clark.

They fought, each without their powers, each wanting the Earth but with very different plans for it. Clark was suddenly cut across the chest and it was painful. He rarely felt pain. It was not a pleasant experience. He then removed his coat and wrapped it around his arm for protection. It was a fight to the death. Clark realized that and tried to save his own life, but he also realized that Zod would still be here if he died. Zod would regain his powers in time and if he wasn't there to stop him, all of this would have been for naught.

"Unlike you, I will lead from a throne, not from the shadows. Every human including the woman you love will kneel before Zod," he growled in Clark's face.

"You already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one," Clark growled right back. He then made a decision. He shoved the knife into his side hoping it would miss any vital organs. It was just as he had hoped. Without the blue kryptonite knife exposed, Zod was pulled into the sky by the Book of Rao.

Clark felt content as he fell off the ledge and prepared to die.

TBC!

##

A/N: Wow, what an incredible finale! I'm still blown away by it! Next up, we have my take on what happens next. Some of you may know that I just completed a Superman!Darkseid story (_Period of Adjustment_) and have no wish to do it again, so I'm concentrating the rest of this story on Clark and Lois finding their way. It won't be easy, as if Clois is ever that! I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love! :D


	6. We Meet Again

Spoilers: Aired episodes through S9 finale, but only through Chapter 5

A/N: In this next chapter, will Clark be saved and by whom, and also Lois tries to put all the pieces together in her mind. There are no longer any spoilers. This is my mind running wild with speculation about the next phase of their relationship. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 6: We Meet Again

_Previously:_

"Unlike you, I will lead from a throne, not from the shadows. Every human including the woman you love will kneel before Zod," he growled in Clark's face.

"You already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one," Clark growled right back. He then made a decision. He shoved the knife into his side hoping it would miss any vital organs. It was just as he had hoped. Without the blue kryptonite knife exposed, Zod was pulled into the sky by the Book of Rao.

Clark felt content as he fell off the ledge and prepared to die.

~o~o~

A week has passed since that fateful meeting between Clark, the Kandorians and Zod. After Clark had sent them away to another dimension, no one had seen or heard from Oliver or Clark. Chloe couldn't decide if she should contact Lois or not without revealing the truth. She finally decided to give her a call just to see if she had heard from Clark. Lois said she hadn't heard anything and she was very worried about him. She told Chloe about the job offer from Mr. White to join him in Kenya, but she had decided not to go. Mr. White wasn't joining the paper after all, but he had managed to get her and Clark's jobs back at the Planet. Chloe said she was happy for her. Lois went on to say that none of it mattered, not without Clark. Chloe said she would contact her if she heard anything. After hanging up with Lois, Chloe suddenly had a terrible thought. _What if they're both gone, gone forever? How do we accept that_?

_The Daily Planet bullpen_:

After she hung up with Chloe, Lois sat across from Clark's desk trying to put all the pieces together. Her head was spinning from everything that was running through her mind, but the one thing that kept coming to the forefront was … _Clark Kent and the Blur are one and the same_. She touched her lips, closed her eyes, as her mind went back to the alley and their kiss. She shook her head remembering. She had to stop this. She didn't want to tell Chloe that she knew. She wanted to talk to Clark first, but where was he? Her mind also went back to their talk in the loft. _Why did he want me to go, to leave him? I have to tell him that none of it matters now, so long as he comes back, as long as he's alright. He has to be alright._

_The Fortress of Solitude:_

Hawkman and Martian Manhunter had hoped that Clark would come out of it soon. They had rescued him from that fall from the ledge just in the nick of time and had brought him to the Fortress to recuperate. He had been delirious and his breathing was weak but he had gotten better and the wound in his side was healing. The first few nights were the toughest. Clark had dreamed of Lois. Her name was a constant plea on his lips. He had mumbled over and over for her not to leave him and that he hadn't meant what he had said. Another night, he had dreamed of the fight with Zod and that he couldn't let him win. Several days later, as Clark began to improve, Carter and J'onn had finally realized that Clark had been right about everything. A peaceful solution would always be the first and only answer.

Suddenly, a moan was uttered. "Clark, Clark, can you hear me?" J'onn asked his friend.

"J'onn, where am I?" Clark asked as he tried to focus on his surroundings.

"You're at the Fortress, Clark. You're going to be alright," Carter said.

Clark touched his side and he was still in pain. "I remember now," he said and closed his eyes.

"You should rest, Clark. You've been through hell, but now you're back with us," J'onn said relieved he was awake.

"How long have I been here?" Clark said trying to stay awake, but needing to know.

"It's been a week now," Carter replied.

"A week, but …" Clark said and tried to sit up, but the wound in his side protested.

"Whoa, Clark, you need more time to heal and Jor-El said your powers won't return, not for a few more days," J'onn said.

"But there are people who need to know I'm alright," he said hoping they would understand.

They did, as they glanced at each other. "Oh, you mean Lois?" J'onn asked smiling.

"Well, yes, and my mother and Chloe. They must be worried about me," he stressed.

"We'll contact Chloe and your mother, but Lois …?" Carter asked curious about the situation.

"Lois knows about me, but maybe she doesn't. I tried to tell her in my own way," Clark said making no sense to them.

"What does that mean?" J'onn asked. "Did you tell her or not?"

"Yes, I told her … sort of," Clark replied still making no sense.

"Clark, you're not making any sense. You should try and get some more rest. You obviously need it," Carter said.

Clark sighed. He then went on to tell them exactly what had happened between them.

Carter and J'onn digested this information, both pacing as they turned to face him.

"Well?" Clark asked worried he may not have gotten through to her. "Oh, no, I just thought of something. I have to get out of here. I have to find her and talk to her," he said as he tried to get up again. His wounded side was not having it. He moaned and fell back onto the bed again.

"Clark, what is the rush?" Carter asked.

"Lois had a job offer to go to Kenya and I told her to go. She could be halfway around the world by now," Clark said and closed his eyes imagining the worst.

"Wait, you told her to go? But why would you do that Clark?" J'onn asked confused by his actions.

"I thought I was leaving Earth forever and I just … I couldn't say goodbye. I couldn't," he managed to say as he closed his eyes thinking about their talk in the loft.

"I'll go and find her for you, Clark, I promise. You rest now. Everything will be alright," J'onn said. "And Clark, we have something for you." J'onn reached inside his pocket and handed him the Book of Rao."

"Thank you," he said staring at it relieved beyond measure. He managed a smile. "And thank you both for saving me," Clark said as he tried to keep his eyes open but couldn't.

Carter and J'onn both smiled as they realized Clark was asleep. "I'll be back in a little while," J'onn told Carter and left.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen_:

It was pretty late when J'onn arrived at the Planet. It was the first place he looked and she was there. It looked as if Lois had decided not to go to Kenya. Clark would be relieved to know that. Maybe he had gotten through to her after all. After contacting Chloe and Clark's mother, Lois was next on the list. "Ms. Lane?" J'onn asked as he approached her desk.

Lois tore her eyes away from Clark's desk. "Yes, may I help you? I know you. You're … Detective Jones, is it? What brings you by?" Lois said as she stood up and shook his hand.

"I have some news … about Clark."

"Oh, no," Lois said and stumbled back into her chair. Her eyes filled with tears as she put her hand over her heart. "Is he dead?"

"No, no, that's not why I'm here," he said as he tried to reassure her. "Can we go somewhere so we can talk in private?" There were employees around watching them.

Lois felt such relief that Clark was alive. "Of course, we can go in here," she said and led him into a vacant office and closed the door. Lois had a thousand questions for him. "So, Clark is alright? Where is he? Is he hurt? What happened to him?"

"Just know that he's fine and he'll be back in a few days," J'onn said being evasive.

"But you can tell me where he is. It's alright," she said then she looked him in the eye. She touched his arm. "It's alright," she said hoping he would get her meaning.

J'onn smiled admiring Clark's methods of persuasion. "He's at the Fortress."

"The Fortress, is that the farm?" She asked confused.

"No, Ms. Lane, it's a replica of his home planet in the North Pole," he answered her.

Lois's mouth dropped open, but she recovered quickly. "No, really where is he? You can tell me the truth," she said.

"It's the truth, Ms. Lane."

Lois thought about it and then she had a few more questions. "I've seen Clark fly. Can you fly, Detective Jones? Are you and Clark the same?" She asked and then she had a thought. "Can you take me to him? Has he been asking for me? Is that why you came to see me? It's true, isn't it?" She wasn't letting up at all.

J'onn sighed knowing Lois wasn't going to stop. He tried to dissuade her. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Detective Jones, please. You have to take me to him. Clark needs me."

J'onn couldn't deny that fact. He was silent.

"He does, doesn't he? Please take me to him. He has to know that I would never ever leave him. Please?"

J'onn knew that Clark would be surprised at first, but he had a feeling that Lois was just what Clark needed right now. "Alright, let's go, but you're going to need a few more articles of clothing."

~o~o~

_Somewhere in the far north_:

Lois was actually flying in the air. Detective Jones was a Martian, but he looked like any other guy on the street just like Clark. Was Clark a Martian? Detective Jones said no, Clark was not a Martian. He told her that Clark would tell her all about himself in due time when he was stronger.

As they came closer to the Fortress, Lois could not believe her eyes. She had been there years and years before. She shook her head at her Smallville. She pushed her feelings of hurt way down. It wasn't important now. What was important was that Clark's powers return so he could be strong again. Detective Jones had told her that Clark had to fight the imposter and send him away, but that Clark had been hurt badly and he needed to rest, and that he would recover completely in time.

They set down inside the Fortress. It was cold, but not overly so. She was led to another chamber and Clark was in a huge bed with satin sheets. He appeared to be asleep. "Hello," she whispered to the man with wings standing beside the bed. He nodded to her but didn't say a word. He decided to leave them alone.

Suddenly, Clark began to mumble in his sleep. "Lois ... where ... are ... you?"

Lois sat down on the bed, took his hand and said, "I'm here, I'm here," she managed to say.

Clark seemed to relax after that and was quiet again.

Lois lifted his hand to her lips, kissing it, and placed her cheek against it, so very relieved he was going to be alright, as happy tears streamed down her cheeks.

~o~o~

Clark slowly awakened and immediately realized the pain in his side was gone, and he realized something else. There was a warm body lying next to him. It was Lois. _She's really here beside me, not in Africa where I wouldn't be able watch out for her, not the way I want to, and not the way I need to_. He slowly lifted his hand needing to touch her.

"You should let her sleep. She's been here for two days, refusing to rest watching over you," J'onn whispered.

"She's really here? I'm not dreaming?" Clark asked and smiled at J'onn's expression. "I actually got through to her?"

"Did you really think you wouldn't?" J'onn asked amazed at Clark's thinking.

"I had hoped, prayed even," Clark admitted.

"Are your powers back?"

"Yes, they're back," Clark replied.

"Excellent. I'll inform the others," he whispered and turned to leave.

"J'onn, thank you," Clark said nodding at Lois, but then he remembered something very important to ask him.

J'onn listened carefully, nodded back, and left to do what he asked.

Clark couldn't go back to sleep, so he laid there and watched Lois sleep. He noticed her eyelids were moving. _I wonder if she's dreaming of me or is she dreaming of the Blur_? He frowned at that thought, as his feelings of jealousy returned. He really felt foolish, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He was jealous of the Blur. He just realized something else too. _When I had kissed her that night in the alley, she didn't know I was the Blur or did she. I wonder. I can't bring that up because my deception was far worse than Lois kissing the Blur, far, far worse. She was almost killed several times because of my deceit and my lies. I know it's coming, but I will have to beg for her forgiveness. _That and more, he realized_._

Lois suddenly mumbled his name, sighed and burrowed under the covers.

_Well, that answered my question._ _She is dreaming of me._ He smiled and then he couldn't help remembering their first time, their second time and their third time as well. _Oh no, not now_! He suddenly realized he was getting excited.

Lois's scent was tickling his nose and other parts of his body were reacting to her nearness, her breathing, her … everything. He needed to get out of that bed. _This could really be a problem. She's exhausted and she'll probably want to talk when she wakes up, but talking is the last thing I want to do_. He groaned to himself as he tried to get control over his emotions and his wayward thinking.

"Clark," Lois mumbled his name again, as she slowly awakened realizing where she was and who was beside her. She looked to her left and he was staring at her.

Their gazes locked.

TBC!

##

A/N: Don't hit me! Sorry to leave you like that, but I wanted to think about a few things before their big 'talk.' They will be doing a lot of 'talking' or you could call it that! *sly grin* Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Reviews are love! :D


	7. The Truth is Enough

Spoilers: Aired episodes through the S9 finale, but only through Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, if I did, I'd be at the beach right now.

A/N: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark try to sort through the past, but talking was never one of their strong suits. It's time for that to change, wouldn't you agree? I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 7: The Truth is Enough

_Previously:_

"Clark," Lois mumbled his name again, as she slowly awakened realizing where she was and who was beside her. She looked to her left and he was staring at her.

Their gazes locked.

~o~o~

Lois was the first to look away unable to look at him any longer. She sat up, pulling the sheet around her, feeling as if it could protect her from ... what she didn't know. She glanced at Clark again and he was still staring at her not saying a word. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" She asked getting impatient with him.

His eyes roamed over her face still not quite believing she was actually there. "I'm still in shock, Lois, seeing you here ... like this."

She shook her head at him. "Now where else would I be? When your Martian friend told me what happened to you, I had to know if you were alright. Are you alright? How are you feeling?" She asked still worried about him.

He looked her in the eye then. "Much better ... now that you're here," Clark couldn't help saying hoping she would get his meaning. He decided to continue. "I … I'm glad you decided to stay and not go to Kenya."

Lois sighed, understanding what he meant. She looked away again unprepared for the look of ... _love_ on his face. Before the other night in the alley, she would have believed that was what it was, but now, she wasn't so sure. Her mind suddenly remembered what she had said to her therapist ... that it would be so much easier if they were the same person. _Well, you got what you wanted Lois. Now what_? She rubbed her temples feeling exhausted, not so much her body, but her mind was running in circles. She wished she could just turn it off somehow.

Clark watched her struggle with everything that had happened and he had to make things right between them. If he didn't say or do the right thing now, things would never be the same, but that was the problem. Now that she knew the truth about him, everything would have to change, but he hoped her feelings hadn't changed. He reached for her hand. She didn't pull away from him. "Lois, I know we need to talk about ... everything, but we don't have to do it right now. Are you hungry, because I am," he said trying to smile.

Lois' stomach answered for her. She also tried to smile. "I guess I am. Where do you keep food around here anyway and I need to freshen up a little."

He pointed to a far wall on the other side of the bedroom. "The bathroom is right around that corner."

"I know. I managed to find it last night. I'll be right back," she announced and left him staring after her.

Clark decided it was time to get out of bed and test his legs. He wobbled just a little as he stood. _I could have sworn my powers were bac_k. Lois came back just in time as she put her arm around his waist to steady him. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined everything was alright between them, that Lois had forgiven him, and they were happy like in his dream of the future.

"You shouldn't get up so fast. Here, lean on me and I'll help you get the food," Lois said, but Clark wasn't moving. "Are you ready?" She asked wondering what he was thinking. She stared at his face and suddenly had a thought. _Is Clark his real name? Of course, silly, that is his name, isn't it? I wonder._

He stood up a little straighter feeling stronger now that he was out of bed. "I'm ready, Lois. My body is healed, but I guess I'm not one hundred percent, at least not yet," Clark said as he tried to tamp down his feelings of being this close to her again.

"Well, I suppose so, after what you went through," Lois said. She stopped walking after a moment and turned to face him. "Clark, I want to know what happened to you, and I want you to tell me why you wanted me to leave you. I know you didn't mean it."

He touched her cheek. "That was the last thing I wanted. Sending you away was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but at the time, I thought it was for the best."

She removed his hand from her face, but didn't let go of it. "Clark, listen to me. Don't you know by now that we're a team, that when we're apart, everything else just doesn't work? We've been apart before, and I ... I don't want us to be apart again, not ever," she said letting him know how she really felt.

"Do you really mean that Lois?" Clark asked daring to hope.

"Of course, I mean it. You don't doubt me, do you?" She smiled then as a ray of hope burst inside her heart.

His eyes roamed over her face again, as he took her face between his palms. "No, Lois, I don't," Clark said as he leaned down to kiss her like he'd wanted to do since the moment he'd awakened and saw her there in his bed.

~o~o~

"Kal-El?" It was his father calling to him at the worst possible time.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed. _Now he wants to talk?_

"Clark, who was that?" Lois asked looking around.

"It's my father, Lois, my 'other' father," Clark replied.

"Oh," she said not understanding. _His name is Kal-El?_

"What is it Father?" Clark asked trying hard not to get annoyed.

"Are you recovered from your injuries, Kal-El?" Jor-El asked his son.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Clark said. There was a pause after that response. He turned Lois so they could leave the chamber, but not soon enough.

"Kal-El, I wish to speak with you … when you're alone," Jor-El said letting them know he couldn't speak in front of Lois.

Clark felt Lois stiffen beside him. He pulled her closer to his side. "Lois can hear anything you have to say to me Father," he said trying to show Lois his support of her presence there.

"Kal-El, I thought I made myself clear on the matter," Jor-El told his son.

Clark was in no mood for this. "Father, I'll talk to you later," he said turning to leave the chamber a little faster this time.

"Clark or Kal-El or whatever your name is, please slow down," Lois said trying to keep up. They reached a small room and it was obviously a place to eat because there was a table and chairs, but she didn't see any food. There were a number of coolers around.

"You can call me Clark. That's my name, Lois," he said getting her food from a cooler. "I don't eat much. My metabolism digests food slower than ... you, so I'm not really hungry," he said as he brought out some fruit, some juices for her and some bread.

"That's fine … Clark. I'll take whatever you have," Lois said. After eating for awhile, she waited for him to tell her about that odd conversation he had with his father. She could see he wasn't going to be forthcoming with any information, but she was determined that they would not fall into their old ways of keeping secrets and not confiding in each other. She wondered if she would have to pry it out of him, but before she could bring it up, he beat her to it.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there Lois. My father and I ... we don't see eye to eye about a lot of things, particularly you ... in my life," he said not looking at her.

"Really, I see now. Is that why you decided to become two different people, why you decided to call me as the Blur, why you pretended you cared about me as Clark, because … because dear old dad didn't approve of me?" She asked feeling hurt as hope began to wither in her chest.

Clark stared at her shocked. "Of course that wasn't why I did it," he said. He took her hand. She tried to pull back, but he held tightly to it. "Please let me explain."

Lois stopped trying to pull her hand back. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Remember what I said in the loft about relationships ending far too soon? It's because of who and what I am. People have gotten hurt when they have known my secret, Lois. I couldn't let that happen to you." He squeezed her hand. "Ever since we met in that cornfield all those years ago, I've felt a connection to you, and then we became friends, and I cherished our friendship. It meant everything to me. And then last year when you disappeared, I realized how much I needed you in my life, so instead of telling you the truth, I became the Blur. I could call you, watch out for you, and make sure that connection we had would never go away." He stared at her trying to convey his feelings. "You would never go away."

Lois listened to every word and her heart wanted to believe him, needed to believe him. She shook her head. "Clark, I don't know. So much has happened."

"I know it's a lot to digest. Just tell me you'll think about what I said and Lois? If you decide not to give us another chance, I'll understand. It would kill me to let you go, but …"

"Clark Jerome Kent, I can't believe what I'm hearing. You would give me up, just like that?" She asked shocked at what he'd just said.

"No, Lois, that's not what I meant. I want you. I'll always want you. It's just …"

"Just what?" She asked crossing her arms. "Was this your father's idea?"

"My father has nothing to do with this. He doesn't understand me, has never understood me. It's the life that I lead, Lois. People close to me, and they get hurt, they disappear … they die." Clark took a deep breath trying to get control over his emotions. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Lois. It's probably better if we …" he couldn't say it. His heart was breaking again. He stood up then not wanting her to see him like this.

"Clark wait, don't go," she said beginning to understand him now. She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving and looked up into his face. "If you felt this way, then why did you give me those clues, repeating what the Blur had said to me over the phone, and kissing me the way that you did? We could have just gone on like before." She took his hand then. "You wanted me to know the truth, didn't you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I … I needed you not to leave me, not to go away. I couldn't lose you again, I couldn't. I kept telling myself it was probably for the best, but … my heart wouldn't listen," he managed to say, as he touched her cheek and smoothed her hair behind her ear, needing to touch her.

"I'm glad you listened to your heart, Clark. That's all that matters. You know that, don't you?" Lois asked coming closer, touching his chest. "Tell me," she said as she looked up into his face.

He needed to say it so she would believe him. "I love you, Lois."

She went into his arms then. "I love you too, Clark."

He pulled back taking her face between his palms and kissed her slanting his mouth against hers pulling her tight against him. They both moaned into each others mouths as their tongues clashed and then accepted the warm intrusions. His kisses wandered across her cheek to her ear and then back to her mouth again. He picked her up and headed back to the bedchamber.

Lois held him tightly around the neck as she kissed his throat, his ear, needing him with a passion she'd never felt before. Her heart soared inside her chest as if it could actually take flight. The feeling was amazing and intoxicating.

As soon as he entered the chamber, he set her down beside the bed and began helping her remove her clothes as she helped him remove his as well. She couldn't help noticing the bruise on his side. "Does it hurt?" She asked touching it lightly.

"No, it doesn't hurt," he said and smiled believing he was finally on the mend.

She raised her hand to push his hair away from his forehead, and then her fingers moved over his face touching his cheek, his nose, his lips. _He has no idea how handsome he is_. "I'm so glad you told me the truth, Clark. You don't have any regrets, do you?"

"No regrets," he said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed and joined her there, as he pulled her into his arms. They both sighed content to be in each other's arms again.

Clark captured her mouth in a deep kiss, groaning as the pleasure rushed through him when he tasted her tongue, warm and sweet in his mouth. Lois felt desire course through her veins, his passionate kisses were as welcome as a summer rain. She clung to his shoulders pulling him atop her. The feeling of his weight pressing her into the mattress enflamed her, as she arched her hips against his. Her responsive moans and busy hands were making it impossible for him to slow the pace of their lovemaking. Her fingers closed around his hard length and then smoothed over the tip causing him to moan into her mouth. He tried to slow things down a little by kissing his way down her throat and taking a pebbled nibble in his mouth, drawing on the tight bud and flicking his tongue back and forth. His leg slid between hers and she rubbed her moist curls against his thigh, needing the pressure to ease the ache he had created there.

Clark's hands continued to roam over her body, igniting even more moans of pleasure from her. Despite his raging need, he took his time loving her thoroughly, wanting to ready her fully for the moment when he joined their bodies. His mouth slanted against hers again, lips tugging and teasing as he continued to kiss her, that one simple pleasure as essential to his existence as the air he breathed or the sun healing him and restoring his strength.

Lois broke his consuming kiss on a gasp when his fingers thrust smoothly inside her. She opened her eyes to watch her lover pleasuring her and saw the concentration on his face. His breath came in sharp pants against her face. Her hands moved from his shoulders to cradle his face in her hands. "I love you Clark. I'll always love you."

Tears welled in his eyes again. "I love you too, so very much," he said as he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself between her thighs and slowly slid home, and quickly found the rhythm that had her writhing in his arms. She felt so good around him that the pressure began to build almost immediately. He felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name as she shouted her pleasure and his orgasm rushed to meet him. He buried his face in her neck as he pulsed inside of her.

Clark raised his head to look at her and she was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hair was strewn about the pillow and her eyes were closed as she licked her dry lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her lover. A shock of damp, ebony hair curled down on his forehead and she reached up to smooth it back again. "Are you ready to tell me everything now?"

Clark smiled as he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Yes, Lois, I'm more than ready."

TBC!

##

A/N: Whew, they needed to get that out and so did I! There will be more 'talking' ahead as they try to sort through the past six years! I'm not sure where I'll be taking these guys, but there's no doubt that they need to 'talk.' *smiles* Please leave a review. Thanks for reading! :D


	8. In Your Arms

Spoilers: Aired episodes through the S9 finale, but only through Chapter 5

A/N: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark are still trying to sort through the past, but things just keep happening. *naughty grins* I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 8: In Your Arms

_Previously:_

Clark raised his head to look at her and she was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hair was strewn about the pillow and her eyes were closed as she licked her dry lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her lover. A shock of damp, ebony hair curled down on his forehead and she reached up to smooth it back again. "Are you ready to tell me everything now?"

Clark smiled as he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Yes, Lois, I'm more than ready."

~o~o~

Clark sat up in bed and pulled Lois close to his side. He then began his story. "A little over twenty years ago," he began but then he heard something in the outer chamber. It was J'onn returning to the Fortress. "Lois, I … umm … I'll be right back. My … umm … friend took care of something for me." He kissed her cheek. "Don't move." He left the bed naked, twirled several times, and was in a tee shirt and jeans in a few seconds.

Lois stared with mouth agape, not believing her eyes. She blinked. "Wow," she whispered.

Clark smiled and left her alone for a few minutes.

"I see you found it," he said coming to greet his friend, excited to take that next step.

"It's all there just like you said," J'onn replied, but he was worried for his friend. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Clark said and he was optimistic about everything that was happening to him. He knew in his heart this was right for him.

"It's a big step. Maybe you should think some more about this. You have been through a lot these past few weeks."

Clark stared at his friend's face. "J'onn, I thought you of all people would understand and support me in my decision," he said not understanding his attitude.

"You know I support you, Clark. That's not it," J'onn tried to explain.

"Then what is it? Tell me."

J'onn sighed then nodded toward the chamber. "She needs to know everything, Clark. You didn't see her reaction when she thought you were dead."

Clark sighed. "I know. She has been through a lot for me, trying to protect me, but that's all going to change. Lois loves me, J'onn, all of me, not just Clark but the other part of me as well." He could see he wasn't convinced. "Don't worry, I will tell her everything."

"I hope so, Clark. She deserves that much from you," J'onn said remembering Lois' reaction and her insistence in coming there.

Clark squeezed his shoulder. "I appreciate your concern, J'onn, but please don't worry." He held up the box. "And thanks for doing this for me."

"You're welcome. Bye, Clark," J'onn said shaking his hand.

"Bye, J'onn, I'll see you later," Clark said watching his friend leave. He held up the box seeing the contents again and smiled.

~o~o~

Lois was in heaven, at least that's what she had thought it was way back when she had been there in the past. She knew the truth now as she stretched out under the covers. This was heaven, but just not the heaven she had thought it would be when she was child. Oh, no, this heaven was much more to her liking. She looked up and Clark was walking toward her. "Is everything alright?" She only had eyes for him. Her heart melted just by the look on his face. He sat a box down in the corner and came to sit next to her again. She couldn't resist him.

Clark's breath left his lungs at the mere sight of her. She was naked in his bed and her long silky hair was hanging about her shoulders waiting for him to touch it, to touch her, all of her. He had to avert his eyes away from her face so he could think straight. He put the box in the corner and came to sit next to her, but before he could say a word, Lois came into his arms.

He closed his eyes and pulled her close. She kissed his neck, his ear, his cheek, and then she pulled his head down and kissed him. He couldn't resist her even if he wanted to. He kissed her back forgetting what he was going to say. Clark was lost. He'd dreamed of her like this_. It could be like this forever, you know. All I have to do is ask her. Do it! Just do it!_ "Umm, Lois?" He tried to speak past his pounding heart.

Clark was in heaven too. She tasted and felt so good to him. 'Good' wasn't a word he would use to describe how he was feeling right now. Slipping quickly out of his jeans, he pulled her close as his mouth closed over hers then. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him. He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need.

His lips moved down her neck where he sucked lightly at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Lois knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses. His excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center, as Lois gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"

He couldn't wait anymore. That word, along with her tugging motion on his erection, finally spurred him into action. He positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her lush body.

He loved her, needed her with every fiber of his being and knowing that she returned that love with an equal intensity made his heart swell with unparalleled joy. His body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together through the heavens.

Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, Lois' head on his chest and their legs entwined. She was in awe of their lovemaking, but she couldn't find the words to describe what had just happened. Lois sighed against his chest feeling content and happy.

Clark wanted to continue their talk but just not there in his bed. It was way too tempting for both of them. He hoped Lois would understand. "Lois, honey, we should leave here. I know we need to talk about everything and we will, but being in this bed this close to you like this, it's hard for me to think let alone talk, and it's time we got back to Metropolis and our jobs."

"I suppose you're right," she said but snuggled against him not wanting to leave. "Everything is going to change between us now. Isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to. We can do this, Lois. I know we can."

"I don't see how you can say that. I mean, you're … you're," she paused not sure how to continue.

"The Blur?" Clark said trying to help. It didn't.

She hated that name now. She left his arms and sat up pulling the sheet around her not wanting to discuss it. She couldn't look at him. Hearing that name again brought back all those memories of how Clark had lied to her for years about who he was.

Clark could see he had hit a nerve. "Are you alright, Lois?" he asked worried that he'd said something wrong.

She stared straight ahead trying to sort through her feelings. "You're right, we should leave. I don't want us to loose our jobs again after just getting them back." She tried to get out of bed.

Clark grabbed her arm. "Lois wait, tell me what's bothering you, please. I can see you're upset."

She turned to face him. Her eyes roamed over his face. _Clark was the Blur._ _I've been so wrapped up making sure he was better, that he was healthy, I pushed all my hurt feelings aside, but now he is staring back at me with a worried expression_. _We might as well get it out in the open_. "I hate that name ... The Blur," she said still looking at him.

"Oh, I see," Clark said feeling hurt, as he let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but that name makes me feel sick inside. I spent the better part of two months talking to … him ... believing in him and everything he stood for, and it was all a lie, a complete sham. I feel like a fool," she said looking away again.

"Lois, it's just a name." He touched her arm so she would look at him. "I'll change my name. It doesn't mean anything to me, but you do. We can come up with a name together. What do you say?"

He was amazing and wonderful. She smiled then. Clark held out his arms and she went into them, holding him close. "Thank you, Clark."

"No problem. Are you ready to leave now?" He asked stroking her hair.

"I'll go change, while you do that thing you do," she said making a swirling motion with her hand.

Clark laughed as he watched her go. His eyes gravitated to the box in the corner. If he hadn't known any better, he could have sworn it was calling to him.

~o~o~

Lois was ready to go. She was brushing her hair downward as it covered her face not looking where she was going. "I'm ready," she said as she flipped her hair back over her head. She saw Clark then and stopped dead in her tracks, eyes popping out of head at the unbelievable sight before her eyes.

Clark had changed into a ridiculously blue skintight 'uniform' with red shorts with a yellow belt on the outside of the tights. Flowing from his massive shoulders was a ridiculously red cape, red boots hugged his calves, and whatever it was shaped like a triangle with the letter "S" on his chest that was shining back at her. "Clark, what in the world do you have on?" She asked shocked, but she couldn't help feeling intrigued by this new look.

"Well, do you like it?" Clark asked as he slowly walked towards her. The cape swayed from side to side with every step he took, and what was with that curl on his forehead.

"Oh my," Lois said as her breath caught. The man was stunning. A few other words came into her mind, words like ... gorgeous, smoking hot, and built from the ground up, but all she could say was "Wow!"

"I take it that's a yes?" He asked smiling. He pulled her to him and kissed her showing her how much he liked her reaction. He kissed her throat inhaling her clean sexy smell.

Lois tried to push him away. They would end up in bed again if he continued doing that, but she couldn't help moving her head to the side, as she sighed and tried to think. "Clark?" she asked amazed she could speak. "Where did you … get this costume?"

He smiled against her throat. "My Mom made it."

She pulled back and stared at him. "Martha made it? I knew she could sew, but this is something else," she said running her hands over his shoulders and arms loving the feel of it. "What is this fabric? It feels strange."

"I'm not sure, but I do know it came from my ship from when I first came here," he replied not wanting to get into that now. "I wanted to talk about this once we arrived in Metropolis."

"Alright, no more questions for now, but I want answers Smallville. You owe me buddy!" Lois said as she poked his chest. _Did he say a ship?_ _This should be interesting_.

They really should get back to their lives in Metropolis. "Are you ready to go now?" He asked loving having her in his arms like this. She nodded ready to head back home where they could finally talk about everything. "Put your arms around my neck. That's it. Now hold on!" Clark said and lifted up into the sky. He'd never done this before, but he got the hang of things pretty quickly, surprising himself.

"My bag!" Lois said pointing to it on the bed, but he grabbed it for her. She put the bag over her shoulder, grabbed hold of him around the neck and held on tight. She gazed at his profile and the "S" on his chest wondering about a new name for him. _What should it be? It had to be something amazing, something brilliant, something unforgettable, something superb, no something … 'super'!_ And then she smiled.

TBC!

##

A/N: I hope you liked it. I couldn't resist that last part. That was fun … Clark in the suit! Maybe wishful thinking on my part? Who knows? I sure don't. Next up… I promise, guys, everything will be out in the open. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.


	9. Utterly Blinding

Spoilers: Aired episodes through the S9 finale, but only through Chapter 5

A/N: In this next chapter, after returning to Metropolis, Clark and Lois realize that in spite of what they had hoped, everything would be different now. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! Read on! :D

Chapter 9: Utterly Blinding

_Previously:_

They really should get back to their lives in Metropolis. "Are you ready to go now?" He asked loving having her in his arms like this. She nodded ready to head back home where they could finally talk about everything. "Put your arms around my neck. That's it. Now hold on!" Clark said and lifted up into the sky. He'd never done this before, but he got the hang of things pretty quickly, surprising himself.

"My bag!" Lois said pointing to it on the bed, but he grabbed it for her. She put the bag over her shoulder, grabbed hold of him around the neck and held on tight. She gazed at his profile and the "S" on his chest wondering about a new name for him. _What should it be? It had to be something amazing, something brilliant, something unforgettable, something superb, no something … 'super'!_ And then she smiled.

~o~o~

_Back to the real world:_

After dropping Lois off at her apartment so she could change, Clark took off saying he had a few things to do. He told her they would talk, he promised, in a few hours on top of the Daily Planet rooftop. He kissed her quick and then he was gone back into the sky.

Lois frowned as she watched him fly away, a part of her understanding that Clark had two jobs and he would be going about saving the world and writing about it at the same time. Speaking of which, she had a job to do herself, and it wasn't going to get done lollygagging around here. She showered and changed and went to the Planet. Chloe had called her earlier and was at the DP waiting for her when she arrived. She led her to a vacant office after a brief hello, where they could talk privately.

"You know don't you?" Chloe asked getting to the point.

Lois sighed, took Chloe's hands in hers and led her to the sofa. "Yes, Chloe, I know the truth now and a part of me was furious with him, but another part understands why he kept the truth from me. I don't hold it against you, either. It wasn't your secret to tell. I understand." She squeezed her hand. "But tell me, still no word from Oliver?"

Chloe's eyes watered fearing the worst. "No one has heard or seen from him in over a week. I don't know what to do, Lois. I'm at the end of my rope."

Lois squeezed her hand again. "You must be frantic with worry. I know Clark would want to help if he knew." She pulled out her cell. "I'll give him a call," Lois said and dialed his number. "Humm, it went to voicemail. Clark, its Lois, you need to get over here right away. Chloe needs your help. Bye."

"Thank you, Lois. I'll head over to Watchtower and wait for him."

Lois tried not to look confused. _Watchtower_? She thought. "Sure, call me if you hear anything," she said and gave Chloe a hug before she left.

Lois went to the window and looked up at the sky. "Smallville, we really need to talk."

~o~o~

_Metropolis and around the world:_

After dropping Lois at her place, all Clark could hear were cries for help. He couldn't ignore them, wouldn't ignore them. He went first to China to help earthquake victims, then he went to the offshore drilling platform but not in time to save the victims of the explosion, but he was able to help with the leak, and shored up the oil flow before it got any worst. He then headed to Washington to prevent a subway train collision. It was a very close call. He heard his cell phone ring but was too busy helping victims to stop and answer it. He suddenly realized that his face was out there now for the world to see, but he didn't care. This is what his father had prepared him for and he felt this was what he is sent here to do. Another hour went by and the cries for help subsided to a dull roar. He knew he would be a few minutes late meeting with Lois, but it couldn't be helped.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

Several hours went by and Lois couldn't help wondering where Clark was and what he was doing. She was getting impatient for answers. She tried to put the pieces together in her mind. _I know he's not a Martian. He was raised on a farm for goodness sake. Then how is it possible he can do all those amazing things? Was it meteor rock? Was that the answer? No, that's not it. Chloe would have told me years ago._ She shook her head deciding to stop speculating about it and try and be patient. _Clark would tell me everything, but when_? One thing that kept coming into her mind was, _even if he told me he was from Mars, it would make no difference. We love each other, and that's never going to change, not if she had anything to say about it. No more secrets, no more pushing each other away, no more_. She smiled to herself as she headed to the rooftop for her meeting with him. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she had failed to realize the bullpen was frantically trying to find out who the 'flying man' could be. As she sat down to wait for him, her thoughts went back to the past few days, and then her smile couldn't be contained as a blush crept up her cheeks lighting up her face, and her eyes shone as if they were lit from within.

Clark arrived at the Planet rooftop ten minutes late, but she was still there waiting for him. "Is that smile for me?"

Lois looked up from her musings and Clark was standing on the rooftop ledge, hands on hips, his cape flapping in the wind and he was smiling at her. She decided to be stern with him, as she frowned at him. She stood up and crossed her arms as countless questions came into her mind, but seeing him like this made her think those questions may not be as important as she had once thought. He hopped down from the ledge, still smiling. She swallowed. Seeing him again in the suit was quite a sight, as her heart fluttered at the look on his face. "And where have you been?" she asked trying to be stern.

"Sorry, I'm late, Lois. I've been busy for a while, but …" He began trying to explain.

She interrupted him. "I understand … I do." She looked him up and down then. "I realize now what's important to you," she said as her dreams for them were just that, dreams, nothing more.

He frowned then. "You're important to me, Lois. You know that." He came closer. "I love you, Lois, more than anyone or anything else in this world."

She closed her eyes and sighed knowing he meant every word, but there were other things more important. It felt as if her heart was breaking, but she had to be the bigger person here. "I think I understand your father now, Clark. Having me in your life will distract you from … your mission, from this ..."

"You are not a distraction. How can you say that? And this mission as you call it, I would give it all up for you, Lois."

"Don't say that, Clark. I could never ask you do that," she said but deep in her heart, she knew he would do exactly that if she asked him.

He took her by the shoulders then. "I know you love me, Lois. Don't deny it. We can make this work. I know it will be hard, but … I won't give you up, I can't."

She couldn't look at him anymore. It hurt too much. "Look at me, Lois."

She raised her shining eyes to his face_. Such a dear face_. Her heart felt like it would burst with love for him. She shook her head trying to be strong.

He had to convince her they could do this. "Marry me, Lois," he said shocking her.

"What did you just say?" She must have heard him wrong.

He touched her cheek. "Say you'll marry me," he said and reached inside the pocket of his shorts and showed her the ring.

She couldn't believe this was happening, as she took the ring from him. She stared at it, as a silent tear slid down her cheek. The ring was beautiful, uttering blinding in its clarity. "Oh Clark," she said not knowing what to say.

He wiped her tear away. "Say yes, Lois."

She stared at his face. _I don't know what I was thinking. I can't give him up either. It's just not in me to let him go_. "Yes, Clark, I'll marry you," she said smiling through her tears.

Clark let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger. "There, it's perfect." He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. He raised his eyes to her face. "Tell me," he said.

She went into his arms then. "I love you, Clark. I'll always love you," she said eyes shining.

He kissed her then, holding her close to his heart. Lois kissed him back loving him so much, it felt like pain sometimes. Clark was so excited that he thought he might explode from the joy. "Yes, yes, yes!" He shouted and picked her up, twirling her around and around. He was so happy that before he knew what was happening they were a thousand feet in the air, and Lois lost her shoes.

"Clark, put me down, my shoes!" Lois exclaimed thrilled by his actions and not the least bit worried about her shoes.

Clark laughed. He wrapped the cape around her to keep her warm. He had to kiss her, and he did as he couldn't seem to stop, not wanting to ever stop.

~o~o~

Lois looked down and they were over Niagara Falls. She'd always wanted to visit there. They stopped at a secluded park to talk. Clark began his story from the beginning. He had been born on another planet, a planet called Krypton. His biological parents who were dead now, sent him to Earth to save his life. His mom and dad found him, adopted him and raised him as a human until he was fourteen years old when his parents told he was not from around here.

Lois was finding this all too incredible to believe. "Clark, are you making this up?"

"No, Lois, it's all true. The things I can do … speed, strength, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, and a few other abilities, are caused by the Earth's yellow sun."

She stared at him shaking her head beginning to understand him. "It must have been hard for you growing up and not understanding what was happening to you."

"It was pretty hard to accept the truth about myself. My parents didn't know what was happening to me, so I rebelled, acted out, and I even ran away from home," Clark said looking embarrassed.

"Clark Kent ran away from home? Really?" She asked smiling not believing it.

"And I lived to regret it, too," he said trying to smile.

"I'm sure you did," Lois said smirking.

"I've learned some pretty hard lessons over the years, Lois," Clark said as he stood up and began to pace.

"What kinds of lessons, Clark? I want to know," Lois asked curious about his life and how he got to this point.

He turned to face her and thought about her question for a moment. "I learned that the people I thought I could trust betrayed me and tried to destroy me … Lana, Lex, Zod, and a few others over the years, and all because they knew my secret." _I won't tell her about Chloe. Her heart was in the right place_.

"Is that the reason why you never told me about yourself because you thought I would turn against you and try to hurt you?" She knew in her heart that wasn't true, but she needed to hear him say it.

He came back to her then and took her hand. "No, Lois, that wasn't the reason. As the years went by, I knew I could trust you with the truth. The trust and friendship we shared grew into something more. I tried to ignore it, tried to push it away, but I couldn't." He shook his head remembering. "My feelings for you were so confusing at first. I wanted to protect you, yes, but I also realized that I needed you in my life," he said trying to explain how he felt back then.

Lois was also thinking about the past. "It's strange, but even when you were pulling away from me, I knew deep inside that you cared about me. I felt it in here," she said touching her heart.

He smiled then. "You have no idea how hard it was not to ask you out, to get closer." He touched her hair smoothing it behind her ear. He touched her neck and then pulled her head closer to kiss her sweet lips. Lois smiled against his lips kissing him back.

"We should continue this at my place," she said and smiled against his cheek. "Do you agree?"

"I agree," Clark said smiling.

Lois stared at him as they flew back to Metropolis_. I'm marrying a man from another planet. He's different from everyone else in the world. There's no one else like him_. He had told her about the Kandorians and how they were like him, but different from him because they were clones. The imposter Zod was the closest person he had ever met that was like him, but Zod was mad with power. He wanted to take over the world, but Clark couldn't let him do that, so he sent him away with help from his mother, Tess, and Oliver.

Lois told him then about Oliver's disappearance and Clark said he knew about it, and he had an idea where Oliver and Tess could be. He would talk to Chloe about it. They may be beyond their reach, but he said he would not stop until he could bring them both home. Lois told him she had every faith in him and she wanted to help in any that she could.

"Even if that means bringing Tess back?" He had to ask her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, she was crucial to your plan Clark. You could not have done what you did if not for her. So, I'll forgive her this one time," she said smirking.

He laughed and pulled her closer. Soon, they landed in an alley not far from the Planet but Clark had something else to tell her.

Once he had twirled into his work clothes, utterly surprising his fiancé, he told her that once they got inside they would have a few things to work out. His story would have to be told to the world and he wanted her to tell it.

Clark was right about everything changing. As they exited the elevator, they saw that everyone was glued to the monitors watching Clark's heroics. "Put your glasses on, Clark, NOW!" Lois urgently whispered as she loosened his tie a little and pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Lois, that's not going to fool anybody now," Clark said but he put his glasses on anyway and decided to slouch a little too. It couldn't hurt.

An excited co-worker came up to them then. "Did you see those videos, guys? There's a man in blue tights, red boots and a cape flying around helping people, rescuing people, and he's saving lives too. He's amazing!"

Lois and Clark briefly glanced at each other and answered him at the same time. "Really?"

TBC!

##

A/N: People see what they want to see! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading. The last chapter will be up in a one week!


	10. Everything

A/N: In this last chapter, Clark and Lois try to adjust to their new status, as friends and family send along their congratulations, but their happiness is tempered by the disappearances of two friends who had become essential to all of them. Bring on S10! Please read and review! Thanks!:D

~o~o~

Chapter 10: Everything

_Previously:_

Clark was right about everything changing. As they exited the elevator, they saw that everyone was glued to the monitors watching Clark's heroics. "Put your glasses on, Clark, NOW!" Lois urgently whispered as she loosened his tie a little and pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Lois, that's not going to fool anybody now," Clark said but he put his glasses on anyway, and he decided to slouch a little too. It couldn't hurt.

A co-worker came up to them then. "Did you see those videos, guys? There's a man in blue tights, red boots and a cape flying around helping people, rescuing people, and he's saving lives too. He's amazing!"

Lois and Clark briefly glanced at each other and answered him at the same time. "Really?"

~o~o~

_The Watchtower, the next day:_

"You're getting married?" Chloe exclaimed shocked by the news. "Now, at a time like this?" She asked looking between the two of them for an explanation.

"No, Chloe," Lois answered her cousin. "Clark and I decided that a long engagement would work for us, under the circumstances." She went to her then and put her arm around her shoulder. "We know what you're going through and finding Oliver and Tess is our top priority."

"We will find them, Chloe," Clark said determined to help.

Chloe hugged Lois back relieved. She smiled at Clark then. "That was some splash you made yesterday, Clark. After all these years, you're still full of surprises."

"He sure is," Lois said smiling at her fiancé.

Clark and Lois shared one of their 'looks,' and Chloe was truly amazed at the love flowing between them. _I've seen those looks before, but this one was definitely different. It was time._

Chloe put on one of her bravest smiles. "Congratulations, you two. I mean that. I've watched you two for years wondering when you were going to admit how you feel about each other." Her eyes watered. "I love you both so much, and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you, Chloe. We love you too," Lois said giving her another hug. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what," she said also getting emotional.

"I know you will," Chloe said wiping at her eyes.

"Alright, let's get to it. You said you contacted all the League members, and still no word?" Clark said checking the monitors.

"Yes, nothing at all. His cell hasn't been used, no movement on his bank accounts, his apartment is collecting dust, no one has seen him at Queen Industries or LuthorCorp, and it goes on and on. It's the same with Tess too. It's like they've both vanished from the face of the Earth," Chloe said and glanced at Clark afraid she'd hurt his feelings or something. "I'm sorry, Clark," she said worried about his reaction.

"It's alright, Chloe really," Clark said and began to pace.

"What are you thinking, Clark?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a few things I need to check out first, then I can answer your question. I don't want to say anything."

"Is it bad news?" Chloe asked. "Please just tell me what it is Clark. It can't be any worst than what I'm thinking."

Clark sighed. Besides Lois, Chloe was the strongest person he knew. He began to pace again. "Ever since you told me about the circumstances of Oliver and Tess's disappearances, the woman hovering outside Tess' hospital room, Oliver seemingly surrounded by people in a confined space and then disappearing in moments, I checked the crystals at the Fortress for information about … alternate universes and different dimensions."

"You can't be serious?" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, this is Metropolis and you can't forget Smallville, can you? You've lived here long enough to realize anything can happen," Chloe said finding no need to elaborate.

Lois grinned remembering. "Of course, you're right, Chloe, but I just thought of something. Suppose they were transported to the future like me?" Lois suggested. No one answered her. She looked between her cousin and her fiancé wondering what was up. Chloe looked shocked and Clark wouldn't look at her. "Chloe, I know everything. Clark told me everything last night. He had a lot of secrets to reveal. Let's just say it was a long night," she stated quirking an eyebrow at her fiancé. Clark wouldn't look at her.

He finally raised his head and he had the good grace to look sheepish. "Umm, Lois, there may be a few other things to talk about," Clark stated avoiding her eyes again.

"What things?" Lois asked crossing her arms.

Chloe was getting worried and decided to change the subject. "Guys, can you do this later? I have a few ideas about what Clark said earlier."

They didn't answer her or refused to acknowledge her remark.

Lois raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Smallville?"

"Well, it's not like you remember it," Clark said and inwardly winced, immediately regretting it.

"Oh, no," Chloe mumbled.

Lois turned her head to look at Chloe. "You know, don't you? We'll be right back, Chloe," she said and grabbed Clark's arm and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Move it, Smallville."

Chloe sighed and went to get some coffee._ This_ _could take a while_, she thought.

~o~o~

As soon as they stopped walking, she crossed her arms again. "Well, spill it, and I mean everything, Clark."

Clark sighed again. He didn't know what had possessed him to say anything about what happened in the future, but he hated keeping things from her. That wasn't the kind of engagement or marriage he wanted. "Do you remember Valentine's Day, when you and I became infected with the red meteor rock?"

Lois narrowed her eyes, remembering. "You said nothing happened that day," she said hoping he hadn't lied to her back then.

"Nothing happened beyond kissing. I promise, Lois. We kissed a lot, but nothing more than that," he assured her.

"What else? There's more, isn't it? I'm listening, Smallville."

He looked her in eye then hoping to show his regret at not telling her the truth. "Your memories of our time in the future, I left out something, something important." He paused. "Lois, we made love," Clark confessed bracing for her reaction.

She backed up a step, trying to digest this information. She shook her head trying to understand why he would keep this from her. "We made love … in the future, and you took that away from me?" Her eyes became bright not believing he would do such a thing. "How could you?"

He took her by the shoulders then. She tried to pull away for him. "Lois, please listen and hear me out. I told you before that those memories were killing you. I had no choice but to take them away from you. I couldn't stand by and watch you die. You have to believe me. Please tell me you understand why I did it."

She raised her head to look at him trying with everything in her to understand. "But you should have told me this last night. Why did you really keep this from me? I want the truth, Clark."

He dropped his arms and thought about it for a moment. "Lois, I cherished those few hours we shared in the future. I tucked those memories away deep in my heart. They sustained me through all the months of what happened with Zod and the Kandorians. They became a part of me, and I didn't want anyone else to know, including you. It was selfish of me, I know that now. I have no excuse, but the one thing I do know Lois, I don't want any more secrets between us. I wanted you to know the truth and that's why I told you about myself; that's why I told you the truth today. Do you believe me?" He pleaded with her hoping she would forgive him.

She looked at him then. She knew about keeping cherished memories that no one knew about but her, and they were a part of her too. It was like giving a part of your self to someone. They still had a lot to learn about each other, about trust and about giving to another person. She understood. She took that step towards him, raised her hand and touched his chest directly over his heart. "You said they were tucked away in here?"

"Yes, they're there," he replied hoping they were back on track.

"I want them, Clark, all of them," she smiled and then she showed him exactly what she wanted from him. "I want every kiss, every touch, every caress, every .." she didn't finish.

Clark grabbed her then and kissed her hard. "Mmm," Lois moaned into his mouth. She kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair. She came up for air after a moment.

"Clark, I have confession to make too," she purred.

"What is it?" He asked kissing her throat.

"I lied about the faulty lie detector," she said and smiled against his ear kissing it softly.

He pulled back and smiled from ear to ear. "I knew it. My head believed you at the time, but my heart was another matter altogether."

She touched his chest again. "This old thing believed me?"

"Yeah, it did. It took me a long time to listen to it, but you wore me down," he laughed then.

"Oh really? I wore _you_ down? You pursued me," Lois stated smiling.

"Since when?" Clark asked curious about her answer.

"Well, it's hard to say when exactly. You've always wanted me since the day we met. Even you admitted that," she paused for effect. Clark opened his mouth to deny it, but she continued. "Oh, I know when it was. It was when you decided to take that job at the Planet and get a desk directly across from mine. If that wasn't a declaration of 'I want you,' then I don't know what is," Lois said and dared him to deny it.

"You're joking right? Lois, it was a job. I needed a job and you gave me the application, remember. You just happen to work at the same place, that's all," he said trying to convince her.

"Uh, huh, keep telling yourself that Clark. You may believe it one day."

Clark just shook his head at her. They could debate this for hours and not get anywhere, not settle anything. _There is one way to settle this_, he thought.

Chloe came back just then, coffee cup in hand, which immediately fell to the floor at the scene before her. She immediately left the Watchtower and went to get another cup! Smiling to herself, she'd call first before she came back!

_The beginning!_

##

A/N: Wow, this story started out as a one shot ... 24,000 words later! My Muse had her way with me, that's for sure! *lol* If at the end of the final season, or even midway, if my Muse wants to go at it again, I may add a few one shots to continue this story. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks to all who reviewed and took this journey with me. Reviews are love.


End file.
